Noah Puckerman
Noah "Puck" Puckerman is a major character on Glee: The New York Story ''during the second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth seasons. He was a student at William McKinley High School. He was a member of the William McKinley High School Glee Club, the New Directions. He was a member of the New York Dramatic Arts Glee Club, the Finn Harmonic. Puck is the older sibling of his sister Sarah and half-brother Jake. Puck constantly fought for his mother's approval, especially after his father left them, which led to his self-esteem issues. His best friend is Finn Hudson, who happens to be the brother of his wife, Marley. Previously, he was in a relationship with Quinn during the course of Season Two before they broke up due to Quinn's erratic behavior. Puck dated Marley from Season Three, and the two of them got married in Season Four. They currently have two children together. Initially a recurring character during the first season, Puck was promoted during the third season. The series shifted more a focus around him as he focused on his career as a New York City police officer. Puck previously was the Captain of the 12th precinct before resigning during the Season Five finale. Biography Puck was born in Lima, Ohio on November 2, 1994 to Gina and Thomas Puckerman. Puck quickly grew resentment for his father when his father walked out on their family, and left his mother struggling. Despite trying to do the right thing, Puck constantly felt he was competing for his mother's affection, which frustrated him to the point that he exploded at his mother during an argument about him moving in with Marley. Despite Puck's relationship with his mother, he has a good relationship with his sister Sarah, who is six years younger than him. Personality In High School, Puck was the stereotypical bullying jock. He even was a delinquent as he had been in juvie. Puck still has some cocky tendencies at the beginning of the series. But he slowly morphs into a more kind-hearted and sensitive person, moreso after falling in love with Marley. Puck has shown interest in the arts, ranging from playing guitar, singing and drawing. He also has shown to give new things a try; an instance where Puck had a library card in his wallet, indicating he started going to the library more often. Also because of his more sensitive behavior, he has become better friends with Artie and Kurt. He also has shown that he is an excellent husband and father; he was extremely doting during Marley's pregnancy with Charlotte, and despite his job has a close and loving relationship with both of his children. Puck has shown he critical of how he views himself; he considers himself a Lima Loser, and the words of those around him don't ease his fears. He also worries he's not enough for Marley, which brings out his jealousy when someone nicer like Sebastian or Artie comes along and showers Marley with affection. At times Puck is controlling, but he does recognize his behavior and tries to better himself. Relationships '''Puck-Marley Relationship ''(Parley / Puckerose)' The '''Puck-Marley' relationship, (commonly known as Parley or less commonly as Puckerose) is the romantic relationship between Marley Rose '''and '''Noah Puckerman, two former members of the New Directions. At the beginning of their romantic encounter, Marley was still dating Puck's brother Jake, and Puck was nursing his heartbreak from Quinn. After Marley and Jake break up following the Season Two finale, Marley and Puck become a couple and spend the summer together in New York City. Marley gets close Puck to the point where she loses her virginity to him, and their relationship gets serious when Puck introduces Marley to his mother and sister. After Marley graduates from McKinley early, Marley and Puck get engaged, and begin to plan their wedding, but they face the constant roadblock from Jake, who still plans on making Puck's life hell. Puck is eventually is able to get through to Jake, and the two of them are friendly after Marley and Puck get married. Shortly after Marley and Puck get married, Marley finds out she's pregnant with her and Puck's first child. Puck and Marley eventually welcome their first child in Season Five, Charlotte Rose Puckerman, and later have a second child in Season Six, Jaxon Jace Puckerman. Puck-Quinn Relationship ''(Quick)'' The Puck-Quinn '''relationship (commonly known as '''Quick) was the romantic relationship between Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman, two former members of the New Directions. Puck and Quinn had history from High School as Quinn became pregnant with Puck's child. Eventually Quinn gave birth to Beth, but they gave her up for adoption. Quinn and Puck eventually decide to give their relationship another try in the episode Thanksgiving, but they breakup prior to the episode Candle In The Wind. Puck wants to rekindle his relationship with Quinn, but she rebuffs his advances. Puck becomes heartbroken and cuts off their friendship. However, his heart is slowly mended back by Marley, which makes Quinn jealous. Quinn tries to get Puck to see they're perfect for each other, but this time Puck rebuffs her advances. Quinn eventually realizes how happy Puck is, and decides to back away from his relationship with Marley, with the two of them becoming friends. Puck-Rachel Relationship ''(Puckleberry)'' The Puck-Rachel '''relationship (commonly known as '''Puckleberry) was the one-sided romantic relationship between Rachel Berry '''and '''Noah Puckerman, two former members of the New Directions. Following Quinn and Puck's breakup, Puck spends more time with Rachel, and the more he does, the more he develops feelings for her. Rachel doesn't initially believe Finn when he says Puck has feelings for her, but she realizes he does when he professes his feelings and kisses her. Puck realizes he can't intervene in Rachel's relationship with Finn, and tries to channel his feelings elsewhere. Despite this, Rachel and Puck remain close friends. Rachel and Puck become brother-and-sister-in-law due to them marrying Finn and Marley respectively. Puck-Santana Relationship ''(Pucktana)'' The Puck-Santana '''relationship (commonly known as '''Pucktana) was a one-night stand between Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman, two former members of the New Directions. In an effort to curb his feelings for Marley, Puck throws a party while Finn and Rachel are out of the loft, which Santana also hosts. During the party, they become intoxicated and end up having a one-night stand. Santana temporarily worries she might be pregnant, but when she isn't, they agree to never talk about the one-night stand again. They aren't the most friendly of friends, but they do have each other's back when it counts. Trivia * Despite having a vasectomy, Puck was able to conceive two children, making him a rare statistic. * His relationship with Marley is his longest relationship, as is hers. * Following Puck's marraige to Marley, he officially became Finn's brother-in-law, and Rachel's sister-in-law. * He's the first Alumni to marry someone that wasn't in Glee Club at the same time as him; Quinn married Brody prior to Season Six with Brody not being in Glee Club with Quinn. * Puck has an 'Everything Has Changed' tattoo on his hip; in the same place Marley has her 'Everything Has Changed' tattoo.